A Town Called Hypocrisy
by quorra-eyre
Summary: The next chapter of the Book of Damnation, the destruction of the curse which has plagued the Covenant for generations is about to be solved. It’s just an idea, please review what you think!
1. Reconnecting With The World

**Summary:** The next chapter of the Book of Damnation, the destruction of the curse which has plagued the Covenant for generations is about to be solved. It's just an idea, please review what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I came up with an idea and I'm posting it, review!!

A TOWN CALLED HYPOCRISY Chapter 1- Reconnecting With The World 

"What the hell-?!" Sarah yelled and scrabbled towards Caleb as he screamed at the tope of his lungs. "Caleb! Wake up! Caleb, WAKE UP!"

Caleb's eyes shot open and he bolted straight up, staring at Sarah for a few seconds as though he didn't recognize her, "what happened? Why am I here?" Caleb indicated the hospital room and the white bed he was currently sitting in.

"Don't you remember?" Sarah asked.

Caleb gave her the most blank and confused look Sarah had ever seen, "remember what?!"

"The accident. The one you and Pogue were in. Pogue's ok but you've got a huge bump on the back of your head," Sarah explained and Caleb stared at the white wall in front of him, the night's events coming back to him.

The white lights, his eyes going black, Pogue yelling to brake, the semi still raging towards them. The collision, the pain… Caleb clutched his head in agony and Sarah wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't understand," Caleb whispered.

"Understand what?" Sarah asked.

"I couldn't use. I tried, but nothing happened," Caleb replied and looked up right into Sarah's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked, not tearing her eyes away from Caleb's.

"Damn sure," Caleb replied. Sarah bit her lower lip nervously.

"Well," Sarah broke the eye contact and stared at her lap, "it was a good thing Caley was there."

"Caley?"

"Caley Gavan, she's the girl that pulled you and Pogue out of your car before it exploded. It was weird, I was with Kate when we saw you guys collide. She stopped in the shoulder and it was like magic, she was right beside her car and then a second later, she was pulling you out from underneath your car. She went in after Pogue and the second she pulled him over to us, the car exploded."

Caleb sat there, "weird," was all he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will he be alright?" Tyler asked the doctor as he exited caleb's room.

"He's fine, he remembers everything and he's awake," the doctor replied and kept on walking down the hall. Tyler turned to look around to see Reid, Pogue, Kate and the savior of this whole event, Caley Gavan.

Caley looked like she was around eighteen. She had long black hair and amazing blue eyes. She had a soft complexion and smooth features. She was wearing dark jeans, three-inch black boots and an extremely tight Victorian style black tank top. She was sitting in one of the sitting room chairs between Reid and Kate, slightly slouched.

"Should we go in and see him or give him and Sarah some time?" Caley asked, sitting up.

"I think we should let them be for a few minutes," answered Pogue as he sat up, "thank god you came when you did 'cause Caleb and I would both be dead if you hadn't."

Caley smiled, "that's what I do best."

"What I don't get is how you got from your car, across the street, into Caleb's car and pulled him out in the amount of time you did," Kate said and Caley turned to turned towards her.

"I'm on varsity track, my coach always says I'm one 'hell of a runner'," Caley replied and Kate nodded.

"It's a good thing you did run that fast," Tyler stated.

Reid crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. "I wish I there for the explosion…"

Everybody glared at him, and there was a silence within the waiting room. "How come this always happens to you guys?" Kate asked Pogue.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, back in September you got into a accident Pogue and then Reid and Tyler did a month ago and now you and Caleb got into one two hours ago," Kate explained, "it's like you guys have a knack for getting hurt all the time."

Reid smirked, "Kate, we're the Sons of Ipswich, danger is our middle name!"

"Reid shut up," Pogue snapped at Reid who narrowed his eyes at Pogue.

_That what I thought when I felt the magic around the car, _Caley thought to herself as she sat there. She got up, "well, it seems that everything was ok, I've got to get going."

"Oh, don't go on our weird silence," Reid told Caley and he smiled at her.

"Do you honestly listen to what nine out of the ten voices in your head are saying?" Caley asked.

"Nope," Reid replied, "I never think, just do."

Caley rolled her eyes, "of course," she mumbled as she opened the door to the outside.

"Please stay," A quiet voice behind Caley said. She slowly turned around to see Tyler standing there. Everybody was looking at him, "its weird, I feel some magical vibe around you."

"Tyler, what the fuck are you saying?" Reid asked.

Tyler turned to look at Reid, "I can feel power in her. It's like I can sense it. She's a witch, like us."

Caley took a step toward Tyler, "you can sense magic?" he nodded, "should have known of the Sons could do that."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Pogue yelled.

"You guys honestly think that you're the only ones in the world with magical powers?" Caley asked coolly. "I am a witch, the reason why I was able to get inside Caleb's car so fast is because I froze the scene. Oh yeah, and to add to all of this, I'm a good witch, not evil." Caley finished.

"You're a witch, that's unbelievable," Kate muttered.

"Like you boyfriend and his friends are warlocks," Caley replied. She looked at back at Tyler, "now, we have got to figure out what happened. When I was pulling you and Caleb out, I felt the fact that Caleb tried to use his power but nothing happened."

Pogue and Tyler looked at each other for a second. "Why are you so keen on helping us?"

Caley smiled, "you guys are so distant from the magical world, I think it's time you coven reconnects."

Reid eyed her, "reconnects?"

**What do you think? Please review! **


	2. Magically Inapt

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! A special thanks to **You May Call Me Goddess - Bitch Goddess** for the comments, they've helped A LOT! I want to get this story started and going so I'm going to focus on this for a little while before I update "Wicked & Perfect" or "Words Of Magus". So, here's the second chapter!!!**

**Chapter 2- Magically Inapt**

"Are we there _yet_?!" Reid whined as he stared aimlessly out of the limo's window. The guys, Sarah and Kate were currently sitting in a limo traveling down 42nd street. They were heading to where Caley told them to go, a place called _Magic School_. According to Caley, the Magic Schools were located all over the country and the one in New York City was the closet to Ipswich.

"I have no idea, shut up," Pogue replied and started playing with the control of the moon roof.

"So let me get this straight," Sarah stated, "the way Caley thinks that you guys will reconnect with the magical school is by attending Magic School?" Caleb nodded in response, "so then why are Kate and I attending also?"

"I have no idea," Caleb replied as the car suddenly stopped in front of a black skyscraper. The driver got out of the limo and opened the door for them and as they filed out, the driver pulled their luggage out of the trunk.

"So this is it," Kate said as she looked up at the building.

"I see you guys have finally arrived!" Everybody turned to see Caley emerging from the building. She was wearing black robe over her clothes. Everybody just stared at her, "well, come on in! Let's get you guys settled!" Everybody grabbed their luggage and followed her through the revolving doors.

The entrance was floored marble. There was a gold chandelier with candles swaying slowly from the ceiling and the ceiling was blue, showing what the sky outside looked like. "Wow…" Sarah mumbled as she looked up.

"This is the entrance hall," Caley started talking the second she stopped in the middle of the hall. Students and teachers that were passing by glanced at the group before moving on, "the elevators are to the left, they go to every floor. All dorms are on the second floor. All history classes are on the third, literature on the fourth, divination fifth, mortal studies sixth, library seventh, teacher offices eighth, herbology on the ninth, and other extra classes are on the floors above." Caley handed everyone an envelope. "In these envelopes are your schedule, your dorms keys, your dorm number and maps of the city for the weekends when you're free to roam around Manhattan."

"So, what are you? A student?" Reid asked as he opened his envelope and pulled his schedule out, scanning it over.

"Actually, I'm the headmistress," Caley replied. Everybody looked at her in shock.

"Headmistress?" Caleb asked and Caley nodded, "but you look around our age!"

Caley smiled, "I may look your age but I'm actually one hundred thirty." Caley didn't look to see their reactions, she turned and walked away, disappearing to someplace up in the building.

"Ok, THAT was weird," Kate stated as she followed the group towards the elevators. Sarah pushed the up button and waited.

"So, you guys get a dorm together and Kate and I have to share a dorm with two strangers?" Sarah asked as she glanced at everybody's dorm numbers.

"Yep, sucks to be you!" Reid told Sarah as the elevator doors opened and they all squeezed their luggage and themselves into the in the elevator car. Tyler pressed two and the door closed.

"Well, on the plus side, think of the things we'll learn!" Sarah exclaimed and the only person who looked happy about her statement was Caleb. The doors opened and they stepped out into a small hallway with two oak doors, one engraved 'girls' and the other engraved 'boys'.

"I'll see you in the morning," Caleb told Sarah before kissing her good night.

"Go make some friends," Kate told Pogue before they parted. The guys opened the boys' door and went inside while Sarah and Kate opened the girls' door.

"I wonder how long this hallway is…" Sarah wondered as she and Kate dragged their luggage down the hall, trying to find the room 6227.

"From the looks of it, never," replied Kate as they stopped in front of the door and put her key into the lock. They pushed open the door and stepped inside, amazed at what they saw.

They were standing in a living room with a stone fireplace at one end with a plasma screen TV hanging over it and a black sofa about five feet away from it. There was a coffee table separating the fireplace and sofa and the fire was blazing.

To the right of the door was a kitchen with a bar separating the kitchen and living room. There were two doors, one next to the kitchen and the other next to the fireplace.

"I guess those doors are the bedrooms," Kate said as she looked around.

"Yeah, this place is amazing," Sarah said. The door next to the fireplace opened and a girl their age with dirty blond hair and blue eyes came walking out.

"You two must be the two room mates!" The girl exclaimed and held out her hand, "my name is Blair Andrews. Welcome to dorm room 6227!"

"Sarah Wenham and this is my friend Kate Tunney, its nice to meet you," Sarah said as she shook Blair's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, just to let you know, only the seniors get these dorms," Blair told Sarah and Kate, "your room is the door next to the kitchen. There's a bathroom in there."

Sarah and Kate made their way through the door, Blair following closely behind them. The bedroom had two four post beds, desks on the wall across them and dressers and closets in between the beds and the desks.

"So, what do you think?" Blair asked as Sarah and Kate started unpacking.

"I love it!" Sarah declared.

"So, what are you guys?" Blair asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Kate as she opened her closet and stepped inside to put away a bunch of jackets.

"Are you witch, werewolf, nymph…" Blair gave the girls a look.

Sarah and Kate stared at each other, "we're only here because of our boyfriends, we're nothing magical."

"Oh well, don't worry. There's about ten other non-magical seniors in this school," Blair explained.

"Then what are you?" Kate asked.

"Half witch, half warlock. My mom was a witch, my dad was a warlock," Blair replied.

"What are you powers?" Sarah asked.

"My witch powers are telekinesis and astral projection. My warlock power is 'the power'."

"Wait, 'the power'? Like when your eyes turn black?" Sarah asked and Blair nodded, "our boyfriends have that!"

"Your boyfriends are the Sons of Ipswich aren't they?"

"How'd you know?!"

"They're the only coven in the books known to have the power. They were cursed and banished from the magical community in the 1690s because one of the families tried to take over the magical community for the power," Blair explained.

"Putnam," Kate and Sarah muttered.

"Now, classes start at eight. I get up at six and can wait for you guys. Our fourth roommate, Shannon, won't be in until at least midnight and she doesn't roll out of bed until five minutes before class starts. I'll see you guys in the morning, 'night." Blair waved at the girls before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"She's nice," Kate noted as she went into the bathroom to wash up.

"Yes, she is," Sarah responded before pushing her suitcase under her bed, "I wonder how the guys are doing…"

"6574," Caleb said as he followed Reid and Tyler down the hall.

"This hall never ends," Tyler stated as he looked down it.

"No shit," Reid mumbled and stopped in front of a door labeled 6574. Tyler put his key in the lock and turned it, the lock clicking. They all made their way into a pitch black dorm. If the light was on, they would see a dorm which looked exactly like the girls'. "Where the fuck is the light switch?"

Pogue passed his hand around the doorway and found the switch, flicking it down and the room was illuminated. "I like…" Reid said and he left his luggage in front of the door and let himself fall on the sofa, grabbing the remote, turning on the TV and flicking through the channels.

"We're going to need to go grocery shopping," Tyler stated as he opened the refrigerator in the kitchen.

Caleb pointed at Reid, "you and Tyler got the room near the kitchen while Pogue and I get the room near the fireplace got it? Good night." Caleb and Pogue disappeared through the door next to the fireplace.

Tyler picked up his luggage and dragged it into his and Reid's dorm. "Hey man," Reid called to Tyler from the sofa, "could you bring my luggage in there for me?!"

"HELL NO!!" Tyler yelled from the inside the room and slammed the door. Reid rolled his eyes and went back to channel surfing.

"Three hours of sleep doesn't work with me," Reid stated as they walked down the hall towards the door that led to the elevators.

"Maybe that taught you to not watch TV until four am in the morning," Caleb replied and Reid glared at him. Tyler opened the door to the hallway where the elevator was to see Sarah, Kate and another girl waiting for them.

"Morning," Sarah said to the guys as they stood next to them.

"Who's this?" Pogue asked, indicating the girl standing with Sarah and Kate.

"This is Blair, one of our two other roommates. She's half witch, half warlock. She has the power," Sarah introduced Blair and added the little bit about the power to the guys.

"Really?" Reid sounded intrigued. "Do you have those god awful side effects like we do?"

Blair smiled, "nope, you guys are cursed." The guys all frowned.

"Blair, this is my boyfriend Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin and Tyler Sims," Kate introduced Blair to the guys who all smiled at Blair when their name was mentioned.

"What's our first class?" Caleb asked the girls.

"Magical Literature," Sarah replied and looked down at her schedule, "room ML3."

"That's right next to the elevator when we got off," Blair explained. The group fell silent for a few seconds before the boys' door opened and two guys the same age as everybody else stepped out. One guy had black hair with bangs over his right eye in the punk style and green eyes. The other guy had semi long curly brown hair and vibrant blue eyes. They walked up to the group.

"Hey Blair," the guy with the black greeted Blair and she smiled.

"Hey Adam, James," the guy with the curly brown hair nodded to Blair.

"So Blair, are you going to introduce us to your new friends?" Adam asked Blair.

"Right, Adam Gardener and James Connelly this is Pogue, Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Sarah, and Kate," Blair pointed her finger at each person as she said their name, she turned to face the guys, "I got your names right right?"

"Yeah," Caleb replied and Blair smiled.

"These guys are the Sons of Ipswich," Blair told Adam and James. James didn't seemed interested in the fact but Adam's eyes lit up.

"Really? Many generations later and you guys have decided to finally come to magic school?" Adam asked.

Blair lightly punched him in the arm, "be nice now would you? They're new!"

"What are you guys?" Sarah asked Adam and James.

"I'm half warlock," Adam said to the girls, "and James here is half warlock and half werewolf."

The girls except for Blair drew back from him, causing James to laugh. "Don't worry girls, I can change at will and don't automatically change on the full moon, that's myth."

That didn't convince the girls and as the elevator doors opened, Sarah and Kate made sure they were on the opposite side of the car from James. The elevator doors closed and Blair pushed the button labeled four. "Be prepared," Blair told the Sons, Kate and Sarah.

"Why?" Pogue asked.

"Because," Adam answered for Blair, "since this is our first magical class ever, the teacher may surprise you."

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

"The teacher is an elf," answered James, annoyed with Adam's usual cocky attitude. The Sons, Kate and Sarah all looked at each other as the doors opened and they all stepped out.

"An elf?!" Reid yelled.

**What do you think?! Please review!!!**


	3. Bungalow Pride

**I'm supposed to be searching for literary criticism on Nathaniel Hawthorne's books, ummm… I got bored so I'm writing this!!**

**Chapter 3- Bungalow Pride**

"You're seriously telling us that an elf is teaching us literature?!" Reid asked Blair as they walked down the hall.

"Yes."

"I've been thrown into a parallel universe, somebody get me the hell out of here!!" Reid yelled to the hall. Blair rolled her eyes before pushing open a door engraved ML3 and entering.

The classroom looked just like one that would be a Spenser. Students sat in rows that were higher off the ground after each. There was a desk and chalkboard in the front of the room where a red headed female Elf sat onto of the desk, flipping through a huge leather bound book.

Blair walked up to the elf, "um, professor Hendrickson?" The elf looked up from her book, "here are the six new students." Blair pointed at the Sons, Kate, and Sarah.

"Great, now sit down, class is about to start!" Professor Hendrickson said in an extremely high pitched squeaky voice. Blair rolled her eyes before leading everybody into the second to last row and sitting down.

As the bell rung, a blue haired girl dashed into the room and ran up to the group, sitting down next to James, "what'd I miss?" She whispered to James.

"Nothing much, just six new students, two of them are you and Blair's new roommates," James replied.

"Right," The girl turned to look at Sarah and Kate, "Shannon, half witch, half faerie."

Sarah smiled at Shannon and Kate mouthed the word 'hi' to her as the Professor started talking.

"So," James turned to look at Caleb, "welcome to our little group."

"Group?" Caleb asked.

"Yep, we keep getting bigger each year," James pointed at each person as they introduced them, "that's Ralf, he's a full warlock, one of the few left in the world," Ralf was sitting in the front row, blond hair slicked back with a lot of gel, "and that's Andrea, she's a full witch," he pointed at the black haired girl sitting next to Ralf, "and that's Gabriel, he's half warlock, and one fourth demon," James pointed at a guy with long black hair and red streaks in it, "and that's Rain, she's a full mortal, like your girlfriends," Gabriel pointed at a girl sitting next to Gabriel, she had flaming red hair and brown eyes.

"You guys are all very different it seems," Caleb replied.

"Yeah well, you know the Mauarders from Harry Potter?" James asked and Caleb nodded, "that's what we are. Smart but sly and always in trouble."

James went back to his work, "great…" Caleb muttered to himself in an annoyed tone.

"What are we doing tonight?" Ralf asked Blair as she sat down at their usual lunch table in the middle of the lunch hall.

"What exactly are you planning?" Blair replied as she sat down next to Adam, the Sons, Kate, and Sarah following her.

"I was thinking the Bungalow like always," Ralf replied and Blair smiled.

"Since when do we change our Friday night plans?" Adam asked, "just become we have some new members to the group doesn't mean we have to go change our lifestyle!"

"What's the Bungalow?" Reid asked.

"It's the most popular teenage night club here in New York," Ralf boasted, "my dad owns it."

"We go there almost every night," Shannon added.

"Like we go to Nicky's," Tyler said and everybody stared at him, "what?"

"This is the first time you've talked since we've got here!" Reid exclaimed and Tyler's face turned bright red.

"Now Reid, don't humiliate Tyler on his first day!" Pogue added and hit Tyler in the back, causing him to choke on his sandwich.

"Right well, do you guys want to come with us tonight?" Andrea asked the Sons, Kate and Sarah.

"Sure, I've never really walked in New York City before," Sarah answered.

"Perfect!" Rain said and clapped her hands together.

"Well well well…. Lookey here Alan, it's the wannabes!" A voice said from behind Blair and everybody turned to look. Behind Blair stood a guy with short spiky dark brown hair and next to him was a guy with surfer style blond hair and a girl with curly blond hair.

The blond named Alan smirked, "I won't call them wannabes Axel," Alan paused, "they're posers and they make me want to puke."

Reid stood up, "is that so?!" Caleb grabbed Reid's shirt collar and pulled him back into his seat.

Blair got up, "why are you here Axel?"

Axel smiled and looked at the Sons, Kate, and Sarah, "I'm here to warn the newbies what they're getting into when they hand with people like _you_."

Blair took a step forward, "I highly doubt that you're warning would be of any help to them."

Axel looked to his left, smiled and looked back at Blair, touching her cheek, "you know Blair," Blair grabbed his hand and shoved it away from his face, "I never really understood why you joined these guys in the first place. Getting into trouble all the time. A beautiful girl like you should have come with us."

Blair rolled her eyes, "you have a girlfriend. Her name is Catherine and she's standing right next you." Blair nodded at the blond standing next to Axel. "Axel, go away."

Axel smirked, "what if I don't want to?"

"How about, go away or else?" Blair asked.

Axel made sure that there was no space between him and Blair, "or else what?"

Blair pulled her fist up and closed it, concentrating on Axel. A second later, Axel grabbed his throat and started sinking to the ground. "Not so tough are you now Carson?" Blair asked.

"What's she doing?" Reid asked Ralf.

"She's using her telekinesis to choke him," Ralf replied and sat there, watching.

"Stop it!" Sarah cried and Blair complied, opening her fist and releasing her hold on Axel.

"Get the hell out of here," Blair warned and Axel got up.

"Bitch!" He snapped and walked away, Alan and Catherine at his heels. Blair slammed into her seat.

"I hate that god damn son of a bitch with a passion!" She yelled and slammed her Divination textbook on the table.

"You know who that Axel, Alan and Catherine people remind me of?" Tyler whispered to Reid.

"Who?"

"Aaron, Kira and Spencer," Tyler replied and Reid laughed.

"There's an uncanny resemblance," Reid said and Tyler smiled.

"Wow, New York City at night is, _wow_!" Kate exclaimed. It was around six o'clock and the girls had all went shopping, leaving the guys at Penn Station to sit there and look at the train schedules to pass the time. Each girl held about three shopping bags and were strolling in Central Park.

"See, I told you, when you're in New York City, you _never_ get bored!" Andrea exclaimed as they walked.

"Do you think we should get the guys before they hop a train to New Jersey?" Blair asked and Shannon laughed.

"Nah, if we let them go, we'll get to go to the club by ourselves!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Shannon, you have a boyfriend and his name is James remember?" Blair asked her.

Shannon frowned, "don't remind me!"

"we really should go get the guys, we don't know what they're capable of," Rain stated and they all nodded and doubled back, heading for a subway station to get to Penn.

"What's this club like?" Sarah asked the group as they walked down the block.

"Big, lots of lights, music, food, drinks," Rain replied as they walked.

"How much longer?" Reid whined from the back of the group.

"Almost there!" Ralf replied and smirked. They j-walked across the street from the Gershwin Theater where 'Wicked' was playing and made a left, walking down the rest of the block. They turned the corner, "we're here!" Ralf sang to the group as they approached the entrance.

The entrance was a black overhang with 'Bungalow' written across in it silver. There was a long line of teenagers and adults next to the double steel doors and a large bald body guard holding a clipboard opening a red rope to only let certain people in.

Ralf waltzed up the body guard, everybody following him, "evenin' Joe!"

The body guard smiled, "hello to you too Ralf." He clicked open the robe, "I see we have some new people with us tonight."

"Always do Joe, always do," Ralf replied and everybody followed him as he opened the steel doors and led them inside.

"Oh-my-god!" Kate yelled over the music at the first site of the interior. They were standing on a balcony that wrapped around the walls of the entire club. On the balcony were tables and booths and on the wall opposite them was a bar. There was an opening in the balcony in front of the group where silver stairs were leading to a dance floor where at least eighty people were dancing.

Ralf lead them to a booth and they all sat down, "this place is amazing!" Pogue yelled over the music.

"This place is loud!" Caleb yelled.

"No really!" Reid yelled back. A waitress dressed in all slim black walked over.

"The usual?" She asked Ralf who just smiled in response and she walked off.

"You guys like?" Adam asked the Sons, Kate and Sarah. Both girls nodded and each of the guys gave their complimentary word.

The waitress came back with a tray of martini glasses and two pitchers, one had Coke in it and the other had Mountain Dew Red. She set it down and walked away. Everybody got their drinks and sat back.

"What do you guys think of school so far?" Andrea asked.

"It's interesting, in a good way," Caleb replied.

"I love learning things I've never seen before!" Sarah told the table.

"Isn't that what every school does?" James asked as he wrapped his arm around Shannon's waist.

"I mean, last year, I never believed in magic and now I'm learning it!" Sarah replied.

"So, what did you guys do at Penn Station while we were shopping?" Blair asked the guys.

Gabriel pointed at Reid, "Reid here annoyed a hobo, tried asking what life was like and the guy threw a hamburger at him." Reid groaned.

Blair laughed, "and Tyler and Pogue got tickets to a Knicks game at Madison Square Garden."

"And Caleb started yelling at the Starbucks guy for having the coffee prices too high!" Ralf added.

All the girls laughed as Caleb groaned, "I'm trying to forget that!"

"Now," Blair leaned in, "The headmistress called me to her office today to talk to me and she wants me to help the Sons on researching to get arid of the curse."

"Right," Caleb said.

"I'm thinking we should start in the library to see what information is on the curse," Blair said and Caleb nodded.

"Hello?!" Ralf waved his glass in front of Blair's face, "it's Friday night and we're at our all time favorite club. NO school talk!" Blair smiled and took a sip of her glass.

"I agree!" Shannon got up, "James, we're dancing."

"But what if I don't want to?" James asked and Shannon glared at him, "I guess I'm dancing." Shannon lead James down the stairs, closely followed by Pogue and Kate.

"So," Reid turned to look Gabriel, "what are the romances in this little group?"

Gabriel smiled, "well you see there's…"

It was around midnight in New York City when the body was found in Central Park. A teenage girl found it leaning against an oak tree before she called the Police. When they got there, the paramedics said the boy was alive. The description the girl could give was that he had very light brown hair and that was about it. She said that the boy looked around eighteen and that his entire body was covered in burns. The police uncovered one piece of evidence to who the boy was before they took him to the hospital.

In the boy's jean pocket was his student ID, the name was smudged but with some lab results, they could find out who this boy was. The one thing that struck them as odd was the fact that, when they lifted the boy's eye lids, his eyes were midnight black.


End file.
